Talk:My Own Worst Enemy/@comment-12826028-20130720182821
Okay so basically this is explaining why I think that Miles and Tristan will happen at some point. 1. When miles and Tristan were both in the room alone and miles saw Tristan looking at him his response was "take a picture it last longer" now that could go both ways, by that I mean, flirtatious behavior and even if miles said he was ok with him being gay I don't think any straight guy would say a comment like that to anyone he wasn't flirting with. It could also mean that he was just teaseing him but in the teen nick promo for that same episode they made it seem like it was flirtatious. 2. Now the promo for "My own worst enemy " which definitely shows major attention to triles I have a lot to say. First that I was almost having a heart attack while watching it. In the promo Tristan and miles were out together ALONE it appeared to be a date. ( I say this because Tristan has maya and miles has Winston and keyword THEY ARE ALONE BY THEM SELF ) now the kiss I thought was really interesting. If you watch the promo right before Tristan kisses miles , miles is nodding his head like he was answering yes to something while staring into Tristan's eyes, what would make the most logical sense to me was Tristan asked miles if he liked him and he said yes so he went in for the kiss because other than that I don't see why Tristan would even try going in for a kiss if he is "straight". Now the thing that stood out for me was the actual kiss , Tristan went in for the kiss and miles fully aware closed his eyes and didnt move and even if he was awkard as hell he didn't move and I don't care what you tell me NO straight guy is gonna let a guy kiss him no matter how accepting you are AND not to mention when tristan came closer his eyes closed NOT while they kissed which is why I think he was expecting it just from body language alone. And the reason for him being awkard.... Hmmmm maybe because he's in the street of a very popular city kissing another guy, I mean I would be awkard kissing anyone tbh in public and also this is probably miles first time with a dude 4. Maya and Tristan poured bucket on miles and Zoe and they wouldn't have done they were not mad at the idea of Zoe and miles or perhaps maya was being a good best friend and helping Tristan to get back at his cheating boyfriend. Ehhh Ill go with the second one LOL 5. Their is obviously a reason why so many people believe in triles. It's like everyone knows what's going to happen. And the promos are doing nothing but fueling our beliefs not to mention the tweets from the actual degrassi twitter about triles hinting it was something. MY OPPINION : I do think triles will happen at some point and I think that miles is pansexual meaning he doesn't go for a gender he goes for personality. I did some background info and miles is 16/17 in real life and Tristan is 19 in real life. Their wouldn't be any sexual activity between the two unless they used doubles for atleast a year and even though they don't show the private parts on tv the actors still are very much doing it in real life so the most we can get from triles is a committed relationship and kissing. Ok so I applaud you for reading all of this is you did. Sorry for any grammar errors I'm rushing and I also don't give a fuck. Ok bye . I also never thought I could extract so much information from just a small promo so I applaud my self for that and I'm supper excited to see what's going on next OMG